Te esperaré
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Temari guarda un sentimiento especial por un ninja, pero parece ser que las cosas no serán a su favor del todo. Capítulo uno, TemariX? o.o?


_**Te esperaré.**_

_Summary_ -Temari guarda un sentimiento muy especial para cierto ninja, pero...

Nota inicial - He visto muy poco a Naruto, y los perfiles de los personajes solo me confundieron más, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Este fic está dedicado a los que se detienen a leerlo, a los que les gustan mis fics (y cosa que les agradezco, son mis lectores/as favoritos), a los que esperan ver algo distinto y finalmente a los que desean ver alguna pareja en especial (NaruSasu, NaruSaku, NaruGaa, NejiHina, NejiTen, etc... se vale todo (menos de trío, a menos que sea una situación de triángulo amoroso) no duden dejar review! (acepto sugerencias, y hablo en serio) XD disfruten el fic.

Nota dos- Diálogos en cursiva son de _Gaara_, subrayado es Kankuro y negrita son los respectivos diálogos de **Temari** (para evitar confusiones)

**Capítulo uno - No pasa nada**.

"Tomaste mi alma en silencio, pues al ver tus ojos robaste hasta el último ápice de mi ser, tu presencia transformó cada uno de mis sentimientos, dejaste a mi alma como una presa de tu voluntad, no puedo controlar mis sentimientos al sentirte tan cerca, y mis palabras me traicionan y me hieren. Carezco de identidad, por que tú, antes que nadie, te robaste mi corazón..."

-_Temari, hermana¿estás bien? Vamos, reacciona_ -Gaara, el Kazekage, trataba inútilmente de llamar la atención de su hermana, quien tuviera la vista perdida en el horizonte- _Le diré a Kankuro que me estás prestando tus revistas de chicas y también aquellas que me desacreditan como hombre, y nos pondremos mallas lilas_.

**-¿Qué¿Kankuro en mallas lilas? O.O** -Temari despertó de su estado letárgico y se encontró con la mirada preocupada e interrogante de su hermano menor- **¡Ah! Gaara¿qué pasó? me asustaste**.

-_Yo también me asusté, por que llevabas dos horas idas. Traté de hacerte reaccionar, pero como no me hacías caso, tuve que decir la primera estupidez que pasó por mi cabeza para hacerte reaccionar. ¿Sucede algo malo? Quizá pueda ayudarte_.

Temari comenzó a pasear su vista por el cuarto, pero no supo cómo darle una respuesta apropiada a su hermano, dadas las circunstancias de su estado.

-**Nada importante, en realidad, no pasa nada** -Dijo a Gaara y trató de sonreirle, pero era evidente que se sentía abatida, y como si comprendiera sus sentimientos, Gaara la dejó salir.

_-¿Segura que estás bien?_ -le preguntó aún preocupado.

-**Descuida hermanito** -Temari comenzó a cerrar la puerta- **Iré a terminar algunas "misiones secretas"**

- _O.O Pero aún no encargan nada_ -Gaara comenzó a revolver notas y pergaminos- _¿De qué misiones estará hablando?_

Veinte minutos después, en la entrada principal de la aldea...

-Buaaaaaa -Kankuro gimoteaba como bebé- Andale, no seas mala, dime donde las dejaste.

-**Ya te dije por enésima vez que no te voy a decir** -Temari trataba inútilmente de que su hermano la dejara en paz- **Los de Konoha dijeron que por el día de hoy llegaban y lo menos que necesitamos ahora que por fin disfrutamos de paz es un escándalo por estupideces**.

-¡Pero entonces dímelo ahora! -Kankuro seguía llorando como quinceañera frustrada y Temari se volvió, sin percatarse que Naruto y familia se acercaban- ¡No puedo vivir sin ellas!

**-¡ESTÁN EN LA BASURA!** -gritó de forma histérica Temari (si te andan fastidiando con lo mismo por 15 minutos sin pausas¿quién no reacciona así?) a su hermano- **¡LAS HALLÉ, LAS DESTROCÉ, LAS INCINERÉ Y LAS CONVERTÍ EN ALIMENTO PARA PECES, Y LUEGO LOS MATÉ Y LOS ARROJÉ A UN PRECIPICIO!** (pobres pececitos) **¿YA ESTÁS FELIZ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ POR UN MALDITO MINUTO DE ESTE MALDITO DÍA¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHT!**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó dramáticamente Kankuro haciendo expresiones de infinito dolor- ¿Ahora cómo orientaré a Gaara sobre "esas cosas" que todo buen hermano mayor debe hacer a falta de padres y libros educativos¡El pobre sufrirá la desorientación de la adolescencia por tu culpa y por mi culpa¡Pero más por tu culpa!

**-¡KANKURO¿Podrías dejar de portarte como un idiota y guardar silencio o que el silencio te guarde pero ya? Ignoro si lo sepas pero Gaara es el Kazekage¡Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO NECESITA TU AYUDA POR QUE ÉL TIENE CEREBRO Y PUEDE PENSAR POR SÍ MISMO, Y MUCHO MENOS NECESITA ESA BASURA PORNOGRÁFICA PARA SABER Y SENTIR QUE ES HOMBRE!**

El grito de Temari provocó que los recién llegados se sonrojaran de pies a la cabeza, menos Naruto que se quedó atónito.

-¿Revistas¡Para sentirse hombre no se necesitan revistas! -Naruto hace una pose con un fondo luminoso- ¡Con un enorme plato de ramen basta y sobra para saber la dicha de vivir!

Temari cayó al mero estilo anime mientras pensaba qué le urgía más a Naruto, si una limpieza de oídos o madurar, mientras que sus compañeros (y los colados) le dejaron caer una lluvia de golpes (menos Hinata, quien seguía roja)

Dos horas después, en un cuarto de recepciones...

-..._será un placer tenerles esta semana, considérende nuestros invitados de honor_. -Gaara terminó el minidiscurso de protocolo para darle la bienvenida a sus amigos.

-Gracias, y procuraremos no causar tantos problemas -Dijo Sasuke señalando a Naruto- ¿verdad?

Todos los demás asintieron y continuaron hablando de asuntos de mínima importancia como la seguridad y el tipo de atracciones que la villa de la arena les podía ofrecer.

Pero a pesar de la algabaría, Temari continuaba con la mirada perdida, y por unos instantes, se quedó observando al Uchiha...

-¿Temari? -Kankuro pasó su mano frente a ella varias veces, y como no le hizo caso, observó el punto que miraba su hermana y comenzo una muy mala broma-¿Así que estás interesada en el Uchiha? -Todos los demás voltearon- No sabía que fueras asaltacu...

Ni siquiera lo dejaron terminar. Gaara, Sasuke y Temari lo golpearon lo mejor que pudieron mientras los demás se quedaban O.O?

**-¡Eres un imbécil!** -gritó furiosa Temari- **¡No sé ni por qué soy tu hermana!**

Y salió llorando a lágrima viva de ahí. Rápidamente Hinata, Sakura, Ten Ten e Ino la siguieron a toda velocidad, mientras los demás picaban con una varilla a Kankuro para ver si seguía con vida...

**Continuará**...


End file.
